


仙度瑞拉

by Saphirblau507



Series: Silly Boys [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: 魔改童话，天雷预警。
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho, Julian Brandt/Marco Reus
Series: Silly Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808215
Kudos: 4





	仙度瑞拉

埃尔林·哈兰德是个命苦的男孩儿。  
从小没了娘亲，爸爸娶了后妈之后也去世了。后妈带着两个恶毒的儿子住在本来属于他的家里，还动辄逼迫他干辛苦粗重的农活，让他本来纤细漂亮的手指又糙又黑；由于常年睡在柴火垛上，满身满脸的煤灰，他的皮肤也变得脏兮兮。  
大家都叫他灰姑娘，因为他总是被恶毒后妈的大儿子强迫穿女仆装。他的胸太大，每次都会撑破女仆装的领口；胳膊肌肉又太多，只能挤到短袖的外面，每次那个恶毒的男孩看到他憋着气干活时都会嗤嗤地笑。

“埃尔林！帮我洗好明天要穿的衬衫！”  
比他大几个月的继兄翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上，冲着拖地的哈兰德颐指气使。  
“可是......我在打扫房间。”哈兰德嗫嚅着试图商量一下，但明显是徒劳。  
“那就一起做，你不会吗？”那个褐色皮肤的恶棍吼道，“上次我可是看到你在做饭时偷懒，一边看信一边剥豇豆，把地板都弄脏了！”  
“我......”哈兰德刚想辩解，大儿子就声嘶力竭地朝门外大喊，“妈！！！他跟我顶嘴！”  
门被啪地踹开，一头金发的漂亮男人嘴里叼着烟斗，一手拿着马鞭。  
有的时候哈兰德觉得他的大儿子也不是他亲生的，尼玛一个白人一个黑人，傻子都知道咋回事，除非他色盲。  
“噢，杰登，我的乖宝贝。”金发男罗伊斯一把搂住椅子上吱哇乱叫的青少年，“该死，发生了什么？”  
“妈，他欺负我！”名叫杰登·桑乔的一脸委屈地抱怨起来，“他不帮我干活！不给我洗衣服！”  
“噢！天哪！”金发男安抚着儿子，“别跟这种人较劲，他就是个粗俗的农家女。”  
“去干你的活！你这个粗鲁的东西。”罗伊斯厌恶地看了一眼哈兰德，“出去！别影响我们的心情。”  
“妈妈，我们收到了来自皇宫的信。”二儿子乔瓦尼拿着一张纸跑来，“王子要邀请全城的男孩儿参加舞会，选出最合适的人当他的丈夫。”  
“天哪，还有这种好事？”罗伊斯惊得长大了嘴。  
“我要去！”桑乔大声嚷道，乔瓦尼推搡了他一把，他们两个扭打起来，几乎扯破丝绸缎带。  
“不能打架，不能打架。”罗伊斯把两个儿子拉开。“去舞会需要准备啥？谁说对了就答应他。”  
“要买漂亮的衣服！”乔瓦尼大声喊道。  
“要戴最名贵的手表！”桑乔补充。  
“还要最酷炫的舞鞋。”罗伊斯面带笑容。“好的，我的宝贝儿子们，你们都答对了。”

“请问......”哈兰德胆怯地从门边探出头。  
“我......能去吗？”  
三人愣了片刻，随后哄堂大笑起来。  
“什么？就你？”雷纳捂着嘴。  
“你还是先穿上一双像样的鞋吧！”罗伊斯瞟了他一眼。“别给我们丢人现眼，脏东西。”  
桑乔更过分地直接走上前，用食指点点他的胸口，“老实待在家里，我可不想看到你这家伙出门！”  
哈兰德气得抱起膝坐在地上哭起来，泪水落在地上，幻化成五彩斑斓的珍珠。每次伤心时，他周围的花都会凋零，叶子都会枯萎，鸟儿都会不忍地飞离。  
感时花溅泪，恨别鸟惊心。  
“宝贝们，走，我们出去买好看的衣服。”罗伊斯装腔作势地挽起手臂，桑乔和雷纳一边一个，冲着在地上哭泣的哈兰德轻蔑地哼了一声，随后扬长而去。

哈兰德也想去舞会。非常想去。  
他跑到后院的大树前，想痛哭一场却发现没有眼泪了，因为他刚才玛丽苏得过头，身体不能产出珍珠粉。  
于是，他对着大树，撒了泡尿。  
“噢！谢谢你为我提供的无机盐。”大树晃动枝叶。“不过你该多喝点水了，无机盐太多，你的肾可能不太好。”  
“树爷爷。”哈兰德委屈地甩干净几把，“他们不让我去参加舞会，说我没有好看的衣服。”  
“喔！这个简单。”大树摇头晃脑。“我帮你变出来一套漂亮的礼服，就在我旁边的土壤下面。你找把铁锹，把它挖出来。”  
哈兰德转悲为喜，眼泪瞬间收了回去。浑身立刻来了劲儿，一锹下去，他和大树都听到了布料撕裂的清脆声音。  
“。”  
“。”  
“你怎么不埋深一点？”哈兰德抬头。  
“因为我tm没想到你个憨批会死命挖。”

回去之后他发现自己好死不死铲掉的布料是屁股那块。这可咋整呢，总不能把礼服裤穿成开裆裤。  
他正穿着衣服发愁，大哥不知道什么时候最先回来，推门进来了。哈兰德没来得及脱下礼服，被这个混账哥哥看得一清二楚。  
“舞会礼服？”桑乔睁大了眼睛刚想喊，哈兰德情急之下一把捂住了他的嘴。  
“别说。”他颤颤巍巍地恳求道。  
“好啊，”桑乔得意洋洋地丢开他的手。“你告诉我从哪里偷到的，我就不去说。”  
“我帮你从大树那里求一件。”哈兰德低下头。  
“哈！我才不，我就要你这件。”桑乔一副被惯坏的刁蛮小姐模样，伸手就去扯他的裤子，“给我！”  
“轻一点！”哈兰德窘迫地挣扎，桑乔力气太大，直接给他裤子转了个个儿，当然破洞也跟着转了一圈。  
刚才图省事，他把内裤脱了没穿。桑乔不知道怎么回事握住了他的命根子，把哈兰德震得一激灵。  
“啊——”对方惊呼一声，哈兰德吓得赶快一个箭步蹿过去，把柴房的木门关得严严实实；后妈和二儿子走得慢，应该还没到家，桑乔这高分贝地嗷一嗓子，声音怕是能传到千里之外。  
“……求你别传出去。”哈兰德委屈地手抓着裤线两侧，“你说什么我都答应你。我真的想去参加舞会，不是为了见王子，我只想让自己开心一回。”  
桑乔看着他窘迫的样子，视线下滑到被那双手隐隐约约捂住（捂都捂不住）的部位，恶趣味地挑了挑眉。  
还挺大。  
“把裤子脱了，现在。”他舔了舔嘴唇。

反正灰姑娘嫁给王子时也不知道是不是处子之身。

“啊，你们做了什么？”罗伊斯领着雷纳回来，看见哈兰德又满身泥地劈柴烧火，下意识地弹了弹身上的细微灰尘，然后尽可能离他远一点；转眼一瞧，旁边的大儿子满不在乎地蹲地上抽烟，脸红扑扑的。

“杰登，你给我滚起来！”罗伊斯气冲冲地一脚踢在他屁股上，后者尖叫了一声。“你可是大家闺男，吞云吐雾成何体统？”  
“啊！妈，别踢，我屁股疼。”桑乔痛得龇牙咧嘴，旁边的雷纳嗤嗤笑出了声。  
“你在这蹲着干嘛？”他眼珠子一转，然后惊喜地大声问，“你是来拉屎的吧？”  
“埃尔林·哈兰德！”罗伊斯转过头冲着干活的哈兰德，气得大吼起来，“你又欺负杰登，是吧？你这个野孩子，我迟早要把你丢到马路上饿一天一宿！”  
“我没有。”哈兰德吓得原地抱头蹲下。  
罗伊斯抄起旁边的扫把，“今天我就要把你揍一顿。”  
哈兰德吃了一惊，看见罗伊斯已经飞速追来，迈开长腿就是狂奔，一口气跑到庭院的墙边，用力一蹦——卧槽，还他妈上了树。  
“妈！”桑乔声音嘶哑地喊道，“你别打他——”  
“下来！”罗伊斯气急败坏地冲着上面喊。哈兰德趴在树杈上，腿一阵乱蹬，踩了一堆叶子下去，一股脑儿掉在罗伊斯脸上，罗伊斯伸手一抹，哎呦喂，还有两滩鸟屎，新鲜的，能流动那种。  
“妈，别打他——你别打他。”桑乔捂着屁股一瘸一拐跟过来，伸手夺过罗伊斯手里的扫把。  
“我替你教训他，你还不乐意了？”罗伊斯一脸黑人问号。  
“总之你别打他——”桑乔磕磕巴巴地回答，“我自己把屁股摔了一下——不关他的事。”  
罗伊斯干瞅了他半天，随后气哼哼地一把甩开大儿子的手，径自回房。

“鬼才信你是摔的。”雷纳回去之前还不忘得意洋洋地白了他一眼。“妈，等等我——”  
只剩下桑乔和树上的哈兰德，面面相觑。  
他X的，玩大了。

第二天晚上，哈兰德穿着女仆装在柴房煤灰里睡得正香，门忽然被推开，他瞬间惊醒，看了一眼来人，吓得差点掉了下巴颏。  
“你，你你你……”哈兰德结结巴巴地往后退，直到后背触及柴火堆。  
桑乔伸手比了嘘的手势，告诉他别出声。  
“怎么办，上一次我太爽了，今天你也要满足我。”他话都没说完就开始火急火燎地脱裤子，上来就往穿女仆装的怀里扑。  
“不行！我的处男身——”哈兰德死死捂住胸口，“你再这样我喊人了！”  
“你的处男身早没了！”桑乔揪住他的领口，“上一次你忘了？”  
“我真喊人了！”哈兰德心慌意乱地把他往外推，但是根本无济于事，黑皮早就京崇上脑了，不让人弄一顿估计今晚就得发晴期抑郁而死。  
“你喊破喉咙也没人来救你！”桑乔狞笑着开始扒他的衣服。  
“破喉咙！破喉咙！”哈兰德被人压着就打开窗户对外面大喊大叫，桑乔已经骑在他身上左动右擦了，夜深人静，叫声瞬间淹没在寂寥的郊外……

“啊，爽死了。”  
完事后，桑乔捂着屁股，丝毫不体贴地离开了案发现场。哈兰德独自躺在柴草上抽泣。  
天哪，他不干净了。

不过，暗地里搞事情其实也是有好处的。  
桑乔会在后妈面前不时地说几句他的好话，给他派的活儿也在逐日递减；而且，哈兰德虽然不愿承认，但是不得不说，桑乔在某方面还是挺可口的。不过，最近小儿子雷纳似乎又开始横上了，每次看他或是看桑乔的眼神儿都不怀好意似的。  
完了，他绝对知道些什么。哈兰德暗自想。可不能让他把自己和桑乔私通的事儿告诉后妈，不然罗伊斯肯定会打断他的腿让他滚蛋。  
正胡思乱想，罗伊斯在餐桌上敲了敲汤勺。

“明天晚上就是舞会了，”他一本正经地宣布，“你们两个小子，给我打扮得漂亮一点，记得礼仪举止要周到，别丢了我们家的脸！”  
“好的。”桑乔和雷纳乖乖地答应着。  
“你！”罗伊斯突然气不打一处来地指着哈兰德，“你给我老老实实呆在家里干活，哪里都不准去！”  
“我……”哈兰德有些恼怒地抬起头，刚想分辩两句，就看见桑乔朝他摆手。  
“哟！”雷纳饶有兴趣地感叹了一声。  
“你哟什么？”罗伊斯点了一下雷纳的脑门。  
“我——我卡嗓子了。”雷纳装作被噎到的样子开始咳嗽。  
“好了，我要带Gio去做礼拜了，”罗伊斯不耐烦地拉起小儿子，“杰登，你在家负责把我们的衣服和装饰品整理好——那些都是名贵的东西，可不能随便让别人碰。”  
“好的。”桑乔点了点头，目送两人离开，随后碰地关上门，飞身就把哈兰德的裤子扒了。  
“你干嘛？”哈兰德花容失色。  
“你说呢？”桑乔看见那玩意弹出来就张嘴开/舔。  
“你忍一下！”哈兰德推着他的脑袋，“我告诉你，我要去参加舞会。”  
“不行，你不能去。”桑乔含含糊糊地回答。  
“为什么啊？”哈兰德气冲冲地往后一步，那玩意直接从他嘴里又跳了出来。  
“不能让王子看见你！”桑乔站起身来，“众所周知，大肌霸太难找了——谁敢保证他会不会像恶狼扑食一样把你捞过去当丈夫了？那我怎么办？”  
“你不要把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上！”哈兰德气呼呼地转身去背对着他。  
“哦？你还不是很喜欢我的屁股？”桑乔笑嘻嘻地自顾自扶着墙撅起来，“昨晚你说了，我的屁股是无可替代的。”  
哈兰德耐着性子慢慢转过身，眼睛却不听话地看着那两片抖动的肉。  
“来啊，我还会跳脱衣舞，”桑乔抛了个媚眼，“你想怎样都行。”  
哈兰德彻底无语了。  
行吧。

妈的，好欠，拳头硬了。  
几/把也硬了。

可他真tmd想去舞会啊。  
搞完之后，桑乔收拾了衣服就躺下睡了，他还在烦恼地在外面踱步。  
“噢~我的孩子。”大树开口说话了，“你又有什么烦心事？”  
“树爷爷，我想去舞会，但是他们都不让我去——”哈兰德哭丧着脸。  
“噢，是因为没有交通工具吧？”大树若有所思。  
“安排。”树晃了晃树冠，不知道从哪飞来一群鸟儿，哈兰德望着天空睁大了眼，他看见有无数乌鸦从天而降，哇哇的声音响彻庭院，黑压压一片。  
“为啥你要派乌鸦？”哈兰德觉得自己快心肌梗死了。  
“乌鸦可以清理不洁之地。”大树振振有词。“谁知道你和别人都在这个屋子里干了些什么？”  
哈兰德无言以对，只得看着一堆黑乎乎的乌鸦给他衔来了一辆桑塔纳2000。  
“这车我没法开。”  
“没事！”大树哈哈大笑。“你开不了多久的！因为它开到一半就会坏！”

好的。现在是舞会当天。  
哈兰德昨天把桑塔纳2000藏在了马厩后面，因为那里都是马屎没人会去看。罗伊斯和雷纳母子穿好了衣服对着镜子絮絮叨叨，桑乔还在旁边打瞌睡——因为昨晚太tm舒服了，今早有点精力不足。

哈兰德觉得自己还可以再抢救一下，万一今天罗伊斯就答应他了呢？

“我可以参加——”他刚张嘴问，就被罗伊斯飞了一个眼刀。  
“不行！”他大吼道。  
“对了！”雷纳添油加醋，“妈妈，我们可以给他点难度性的任务——他能办到，就让他去好了！”  
看来是要被捉弄了。哈兰德低下头，恨恨地骂着另一个屋子里睡得像头死猪的桑乔。  
“噢~也不是不行！”罗伊斯奸笑起来。  
“这样吧，埃尔林！”他一本正经地说，“我现在手里有一盘小铁粒——见鬼，锄头被杰登搞碎了。现在我把铁粒倒进壁炉灰里，你给我一粒一粒捡出来，我就答应你参加舞会。”  
“啊呀！这可不能办到。”雷纳笑着煽风点火。“家里仅有的一块磁铁已经被杰登亲口跟我说他丢掉了呢。”  
说时迟那时快，罗伊斯手里的铁粒被尽数倒进了炉灰。  
“慢慢捡去吧！”他们两个大笑着离开。

怕不是傻子吧。  
哈兰德用爱抚的眼神目送他俩。  
“杰登！”他冲着隔壁卧室喊道。  
“把我昨天塞进你屁股的条形磁铁拿出来。”  
“啊？要干嘛？”桑乔睡眼惺忪。

后妈和小儿子十分吃惊，压根儿没想到哈兰德能捡的这么快。  
“就算这样也不行。”罗伊斯抱着臂，“你没有好看的衣服、好看的鞋子和马车——你会给我们丢人。”  
说着，母子三人就甩着袖子离开了房间，留下哈兰德失魂落魄地蹲在地上。

“树爷爷，再帮我最后一次。”哈兰德梨花带雨地在旁边抽抽噎噎。  
“这次是鞋子——”他委屈地擦着眼泪，“他们还是瞧不起我。”  
“噢~好的，我的孩子。”大树安抚地用树枝拍他，“待我发功。”  
Biu的一声，哈兰德脚上就多了一双锃亮的皮鞋。  
“哇！好神奇。”哈兰德拍手称赞。“这下我可以自己去舞会了！”  
“一定要在午夜十二点之前赶回来！”大树严厉地突然叮嘱道，“否则，我的法术会失效——你裤子屁股上面的窟窿会瞬间变大，大家都会看见你的屁股蛋。”  
“嗯！好的！”哈兰德头点得像拨浪鼓。

不一会儿他就开着桑塔纳2000抵达了舞会现场。他刚进城堡大门的一瞬间，开的破车就吸引了所有人的目光，大家都在轻声赞叹哇塞好土嗨。继母看见了他，气呼呼地咬着手帕，因为他实在是太帅气了，黑皮鞋配白礼服，像是奔丧的；雷纳看见了他独一无二的礼帽，气得直哆嗦，因为上面已经有小鸟在筑巢了；桑乔则口吐白沫晕倒在地，一堆达官显贵上去给他做人工呼吸——边按压心脏边听他嘴里念叨些“大肌霸要没了”云云，谁知道是些什么鬼东西。  
果然，英俊的尤里安·布兰特王子被他独一无二的倜傥气质吸引了，整个舞会都只和他一个人跳舞。哈兰德成了舞会上的焦点，大家都嫉妒得要命。  
“王子，我今天终于见到了您。”跳双人舞时，哈兰德羞涩地说。  
“嗯。”布兰特心不在焉地看向别处，像是在寻找些什么别的人。  
“对了，你妈呢？”布兰特突然问。  
“啊？我的继母？”哈兰德一头雾水，“他应该还没走吧——不过您找他——”  
“我说实话，”布兰特附在他耳边悄悄说，“我看上的不是你，是你妈。”  
“？？？？？？”  
哈兰德，你是否有很多问号。

“放开。”哈兰德悲愤地甩开他的手。  
“我把你当心上人，你居然想当我爸？？？”  
“嘘！”布兰特王子示意他别出声，“不能对外宣扬我喜欢大龄熟男！不然太丢脸了！”  
哈兰德正欲张嘴怼他，突然，午夜的钟声敲响。  
“糟糕，十二点了！”哈兰德下意识地捂住屁股蛋，三步并作两步飞奔向城堡外。  
“等一下，给我你妈的联系方式！”布兰特王子尔康手。

哈兰德跑得太急，鞋子都跑掉了一只。布兰特从城堡里追出来，高喊着让他停下。哈兰德顾不上那么多，他屁股蛋子都快裂了。

布兰特捡起哈兰德掉落在阶梯上面的鞋子，若有所思，随后转向旁边的侍卫。  
“我是不是都能把脸埋进这里面去了？”  
“不，殿下，”侍卫庄严地回复。  
“您不能那么做。接触脚气会把头发变得更少的。”

第二天，哈兰德刚从睡梦中苏醒，就听到房屋外面传来侍卫的喊声。  
“谁能穿下这只鞋子，就让谁做王子的丈夫！”  
哈兰德吓得从窗户外面瞟了一眼，这一看不要紧，正好和布兰特的眼神儿对了个正着。布兰特淫笑了一下，吓得他迅速把窗户关上。  
果不其然， 门被敲响了。  
布兰特一进门儿就开始四下寻找那天碰见的漂亮寡夫，雷纳忙不迭地引他进来，桑乔见了这个大阵势，料定他们是来找哈兰德的，气得摔碎了玻璃杯。  
“殿下有事儿吗？”桑乔不冷不热地问。  
“敢问有能穿上这只鞋的吗？”布兰特笑眯眯地问。  
桑乔沉默了半晌。  
“我能。”他抬起头。  
操，赶紧找个机会把他糊弄走，别来纠缠大肌霸——  
“是吗那你赶紧试试。”布兰特把桑乔推到鞋旁边，桑乔默默地暗自拉了拉裹了好几十层的黑色丝袜。  
妈的，这货脚咋这么大啊？？？？  
“妈，王子殿下来了！”雷纳看热闹不嫌事大地朝着卧室喊。  
罗伊斯昨晚被哈兰德这个逆子气得头晕，推开门出来便见桑乔在试穿鞋子，当即大喜。“不知殿下远道而来，有失远迎——”  
“淦，就是你了！”布兰特打横把罗伊斯抱起，“备车，送王妃回宫！”  
？  
？？  
？？？

桑乔傻了。  
罗伊斯傻了。  
哈兰德在楼上傻了。  
布兰特在嘿嘿嘿地傻笑。

“等会儿，殿下，我还没说话呢。”雷纳理直气壮地揪了一把布兰特的袖子。  
“嗯？你要说什么？”布兰特继续笑眯眯地问。  
“这个嘛，”雷纳慢条斯理地坐下。  
“我可是知道两段不能宣扬的关系的人。”他得意地吐了吐舌头。

“不打算给点封口费吗？”


End file.
